


One Piece PETs: Picnic

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [51]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hat pirate crew has a picnic. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Picnic

**One Piece PETs: Picnic**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This truly magnificent series belongs to the insane Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****9:45 AM*****

 

   The Straw Hat Pirates had recently docked at a Summer Island. The day was nice and warm, perfect for a picnic and that is exactly what the crew planned to do.

 

   Luffy, of course, was the most excited out of everyone. He is now wearing a white tank top with a picture of a chibi monkey on it, a pair of blue pants, and his usual sandals.

 

"Come on, you guys!" he called. "Let's go!"

 

"Settle down, Luffy!" replied Nami, now wearing her hair in braided pigtails, a short-sleeved button down blouse, denim shorts, and a pair of boots. "Sanji's in the kitchen, getting the food ready. You'll have to be patient."

 

"I can't help it, Nami!" Luffy whined. "I love picnics, and I can't wait for this one!"

 

***Grrrrr...uuurrrgh...urrrmm...!***

 

"Oh," Luffy spoke up, sheepishly. "That's my tummy talking. I guess it can't wait either."

 

Nami just giggled.

 

"Don't worry," she assured. "We'll leave as soon as Sanji's done."

 

*****In the kitchen*****

 

   Sanji, now wearing a dark blue shirt that was unbuttoned halfway, revealing his chest, a pair of black, knee-length pants, and a pair of sandals. He is getting all of the food ready for the picnic. He packed sandwiches, a whole honey-baked ham (for Luffy, of course), rice balls, Jell-O, strawberry cake, drinks, sausages, chicken wings, the whole shebang.

 

"This seems about right," he presumed. "And it should keep Luffy satisfied for a bit."

 

"Sanji, are you ready?"

 

   The Fox Man looked down to see Chopper, wearing a red helmet over his hat, a red shirt with the word SAKURA in big pink letters, a pair of blue shorts, and his medical bag.

 

"Yeah, just about." answered Sanji.

 

"Great!" Chopper beamed. "Luffy's really excited to go."

 

"I'll bet he is." muttered Sanji. "Is everyone else ready?"

 

"Yup!" nodded Chopper.

 

"Great," the cook replied as he closed the picnic basket. "Do me a favor. There's not enough room in the basket for the plates and cups, so can you carry them for me?"

 

"Sure!" complied Chopper.

 

Shifting into his Heavy Point form, the human-reindeer took the paper plates and plastic cups and took them out.

 

"Thanks, Chopper!"

 

"You're welcome!"

 

Outside, everyone was waiting.

 

"What's taking that damn cook so long?" questioned Zoro, wearing a black leather jacket with fur around the collar, green cargo pants, and a pair of combat boots.

 

"Zoro, try and be a little more patient," Robin told him, wearing a purple sundress; she even had a cute sun hat to go with her dress. "He should be here soon."

 

   Brook stood by, sipping some tea. He was wearing an extravagant outfit: puffy shirt with the cravat, red pants, jewelry on his bony fingers, the like.

 

"I do wish Mister Sanji would hurry." he spoke up. "I'm wasting away to the bone!"

 

 _'Even though I'm already nothing but bones.'_ he thought.

 

"When was the last time we had a picnic?" Usopp asked, who is now wearing a pair of beach bum pants, a yellow-and-white vertically striped shirt, and a pair of shades with orange frames. "It's been ages."

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I'm really looking forward to it!"

 

His stomach growled, as if agreeing.

 

"I know," he told his gut. "Just be patient a little longer. We'll eat soon."

 

"Yo, Bro Sanji!" called Franky, who now had his hair styled in dread locks and tied in a high ponytail, wearing a light blue Aloha shirt with roses on them and a purple Speedo. "Get a move on!!!"

 

"Keep yer shirt on, Franky!!!" shouted Sanji. "I'm here! Let's get goin', already."

 

"YEAH!!!" Luffy cheered as he jumped off of the ship and onto the island. "Let's go, guys!!"

 

   The rest of the Straw Hats followed their captain. Blizzard, who is wearing nothing but his signature red-and-white scarf, followed too. Chopper was riding on his back.

 

"We should find a nice shady spot," Nami noted. "don't want to get sunburned."

 

"How about that big tree?" Luffy asked, pointing to a huge oak tree.

 

"...Perfect!" Nami answered, smiling. "Thanks, Luffy!"

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy replied, grinning.

 

   Soon, the Straw Hats walked up to the tree, and Robin set down the picnic blanket. Sanji set down the basket, and Chopper put down the plates and cups.

 

"Let's eat!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

He was about to reach into the basket, but Sanji slapped his hand away.

 

"Ow!" he cried. "Stingy."

 

"Wait till I get the food out first!" Sanji barked. "Damn glutton."

 

Luffy pouted as he waited for Sanji to take the food out of the basket.

 

"Here," the cook handed Luffy one of the sandwiches. "Just to sate you for a little bit."

 

Luffy took the sandwich, although he was still pretty upset with Sanji. Then, he ate it.

 

"I'm still mad at you." he spoke up.

 

"Yeah, whatever." replied Sanji.

 

Then, the Red Fox Man proceeded to lay out the food on the blanket.

 

"Dig in, everyone."

 

   That is what they did. Luffy was pigging out on meat. Usopp was eating some potato salad. Sanji ate one of the sandwiches. Nami was drinking some tangerine juice. Robin was eating raspberries. Zoro was eating rice balls. Blizzard ate some peanut butter-flavored biscuits. Franky was drinking cola. Chopper was eating strawberry cake. Brook was drinking a cup of tea.

 

"Ah." he sighed. "Good tea."

 

Then, he burped without saying excuse me, thus causing Nami to hit him.

 

"OW!!!" he cried.

 

"LEARN SOME MANNERS, YOU TURD!!!" Nami shouted.

 

"Scary...!" Chopper whimpered, hiding behind Blizzard.

 

Luffy gulped nervously, as well.

 

"Now then," Nami began, regaining her composure. "Luffy, have some tangerines."

 

The Booted Buss Woman held a fork with a tangerine wedge on it, smiling sweetly. Luffy giggled as he opened his mouth and he ate the slice.

 

"Shishishishi!" he laughed as he chewed on it, then swallowed. "More, please!"

 

Nami smiled before she gave him some more. Luffy happily took a bite out of the tangerine wedge. Sanji grumbled under his breath in jealousy.

 

 _'That should be me being fed by Nami!'_ he thought. _'What's that monkey boy got that I haven't?!'_

 

(A/N: Oh, I don't know...maybe it's cuz he's not a total pervert!)

 

Once Usopp and Chopper were done eating, they decided to play tag.

 

"Catch me if you can!" Chopper shouted as he ran away.

 

"You're about to eat your words!" responded Usopp, running after the doctor.

 

"Hey! I wanna play!" Luffy shouted.

 

Before anyone could blink, Luffy was already running with the Ferret Man and the reindeer.

 

"There he goes," Nami spoke up. "too hyper for his own good."

 

"It is kind of cute, though." Robin added.

 

"True." agreed the navigator.

 

Then, both girls laughed. Zoro, meanwhile, was sleeping by the tree. Actually...make that IN the tree.

 

"Lazy Tiger." muttered Sanji.

 

"I heard that, Ero-Fox." Zoro muttered in his sleep.

 

"SUCK IT, STRIPES!!!" Sanji yelled, throwing a rock at Zoro's head.

 

"OW!!!" Zoro cried. "Oh, IT'S ON, BITCH!!!"

 

He jumped down from the tree, pouncing on Sanji as they got into yet another fight.

 

"Oh, boy," Nami grumbled. "here we go, again."

 

Robin face-winged, making an exasperated sigh.

 

" _Good grief._ " she muttered in Russian.

 

"Moss Head!" shouted Sanji.

 

"Dartboard brow!" yelled Zoro.

 

"That's ENOUGH!!!" Nami shouted before she clocked them on the head!

 

"OW!!!" they cried.

 

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled the Booted Puss Woman. "WE'RE HERE TO RELAX, NOT TO SEE YOU FIGHT!!!"

 

"Sorry, Nami." apologized Sanji.

 

Zoro grumbled as he rubbed the bump on his head. Then, he went back up into the tree.

 

"Maybe now, I can get some sleep." he mumbled.

 

Nami sighed before she pulled out a cake from the basket. Luffy's nose quickly caught the scent of the pastry.

 

"Cake?!" he questioned as he braked to a halt, accidentally bumping into Usopp and Chopper from behind.

 

"OOF!!!" cried Chopper.

 

"Hey!" Usopp shouted. "What's the big idea, Luffy?!"

 

"CAKE~!!" Luffy shouted as he ran back to the blanket. "Cake, cake, cake, cake~!!"

 

"Luffy, calm down!" exclaimed Nami. "You know how sweets upset your stomach!"

 

That was when Luffy gave her the puppy dog eyes.

 

"Just one wittle piece?" he asked. "Pwease, Nami~?"

 

 _'Oh, dear god, not that!'_ Nami thought. _'Why must he be so cute?!'_

 

It only took three seconds for Nami to cave.

 

"Okay, but just ONE THIN SLICE," she told him. "No more after that."

 

"Okay." Luffy nodded.

 

*****Ten minutes later*****

 

"Fuck." Luffy cursed, clutching his stomach. "This ALWAYS happens."

 

Currently, he is resting his head on Nami's lap.

 

"Maybe you should take a little nap," the Booted Puss said, rubbing his stomach.

 

"Yes, Nami." complied Luffy, falling asleep.

 

Blizzard yawned as he lied down on the grass, too. The warm summer breeze blew through the air, and soon, everyone started to relax.

 

"Feels nice." Nami commented.

 

"Yes." Robin agreed.

 

   Chopper sighed in content as he sat beside the archaeologist. Luffy was already snoring in Nami's lap. The navigator petted her captain as he slept.

 

 _'So cute,'_ she thought. _'he looks so peaceful.'_

 

   By now, Zoro had come down and is sleeping in Robin's lap, too. The former purred as the latter scratched behind his ears. Franky snored as he lied on the grass. Brook strummed his guitar, playing a soft tune to go with the mood. Even Sanji was sleeping soundly. To put it simply, everything was going rather smoothly for the Straw Hats.

 

Then, Luffy awoke to a strange buzzing sound.

 

"What the?" he questioned.

 

He looked and he saw...a bee.

 

" **AAAAAAAAHHH!!!** " he screamed. " **A BEE!!!** "

 

Nami yelped as Luffy sat up and tried to swat the bee away...only to get stung in the process.

 

"OUCH!!!" Luffy cried, holding his paw. "STUPID BEE!!!"

 

The bee seemed to laugh at him before buzzing away.

 

"Yeah, keep laughing, pal," Luffy muttered. "but it is I who will have the last laugh."

 

"Lu, let me see." said Nami as she took his paw and saw the bee sting. "...It doesn't look very bad, but still...Chopper! Do you have that bee sting ointment?"

 

"Yeah, it's in my backpack." Chopper answered, taking out the ointment.

 

Nami took the tube of ointment and squeezed just a little bit out before she rubbed it on Luffy's paw.

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, Luffy."

 

With that, they continued their little nap.

 

*****A little later*****

 

Luffy yawned as he woke up.

 

"Good nap." he spoke up.

 

"Stomach feeling any better?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah." Luffy answered. "And so's my bee sting."

 

"Good." Nami smiled.

 

Luffy yawned again and gave himself a good stretch.

 

"So, what are the others doing?" he asked.

 

"Still relaxing," Nami answered. "It's so nice out here, it's no surprise."

 

"Oh." replied Luffy.

 

Then, he grinned.

 

"That's good." he told her.

 

Then, his stomach started growling.

 

"I'm hungry."

 

Nami reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich.

 

"Here." she handed him the sandwich.

 

"Thanks." Luffy replied, taking the sandwich.

 

Nami smiled before she looked up at the sky. She watched as birds flew by, singing happily, and butterflies fluttered along.

 

 _'We should do this more often.'_ she thought. _'This is the most relaxed I've ever felt.'_

 

   It was the most relaxed that the whole crew had felt in ages. Judging by the way they were still napping, this was exactly what they all needed. Nami chuckled.

 

"What is it, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"Oh, it's nothing." she answered.

 

At that moment, everyone else woke up.

 

"Ugh...man, I slept like a log." Sanji spoke up with a yawn.

 

"Same here." Usopp yawned. "I never felt that relaxed before."

 

"Neither have I." added Brook.

 

"Mm...I slept good!" Chopper sighed, pleasantly.

 

Zoro yawned as he awoke from his nap.

 

"Damn, how long was I out for?" he asked. "I hadn't slept like that in ages."

 

"Seeing as how the sun is beginning to set," Robin noted. "I would have to guess for nearly the whole day."

 

"It's that late?!" Nami asked. "Really?!!"

 

"Yes." Robin nodded.

 

"Okay," Nami told her. "C'mon, everyone! Time to pack it in and head back to the ship!"

 

"Right!"

 

   So, they began to pack up their things and head back to the Sunny. As they left, Luffy glanced at the island one last time. Then, he smiled before he followed everyone on board.

 

It was a perfect end to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I don't remember what inspired this, either.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact about bees: After they sting you, they eventually die. Just putting it out there.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like!!! ^^


End file.
